


Fair Game

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Potions Class, Size Kink, Two Shot, Two-Shot, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: Harry is getting some extra-lessons from his most hated Professor: Professor Snape.  Will the two work things out?  Perhaps they're more alike than they foresaw.WARNING: RATED EXPLICIT FOR A REASON--SMUT.  HARRY IS 17 IN HIS SIXTH YEAR SO THIS IS TECHNICALLY UNDERAGE, EVEN THOUGH HE IS 'OF AGE' ACCORDING TO NEARLY ALL OTHER HP FANFIC IN HOGWARTS.Preface: Harry’s sixth year.  Harry is 17 years old, and Voldemort has gone into hiding.  Many horcruxes have been found, and Dumbledore is alive and well.  Harry knows about Snape’s efforts in the war on the side of the light.  Ron and Hermione are together, and Harry has never been with Ginny (because she’s awful).  Snape still teaches potions, and Albus is the Headmaster.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS FIRST IF YOU ARE PARTICULARLY SENSITIVE TO THE WAY I WORD MY WARNINGS: Before you leave a comment, can you PLEASE just leave me alone about the "underage" dilemma? I assumed that the readers here were going to be respectful just like on my other fics, but I guess not. FIRST OF ALL: Not everything revolves around the UK. I UNDERSTAND THAT THERE ARE DIFFERENT LAWS IN DIFFERENT COUNTRIES REGARDING LEGAL SEX. I am only warning those who are in countries that this fic IS TECHNICALLY AN UNDERAGE FANFICTION BECAUSE IN SOME COUNTRIES IT IS ILLEGAL TO HAVE SEX UNDER THE AGE OF 18. (Fucking Merlin's BALLS. There's a reason I provide these warnings-I have on occasion been called out and have been called a terrible person for not including an 'underage' warning. Fuck.)  
> SECOND OF ALL: Please do not assume anything about me. I do not want to be bashed in the comments. And by the way, I don't judge people based on their nationality. Apparently a number of people believe I'm an American because I said that this fic was tagged with an underage warning for Harry being 17. To that I say, don't ever assume. I'm a Slytherin, after all.  
> THIRD: I DID NOT USE THE TYPICAL HOGWARTS GRADING SCALE FOR ONE PART OF MY FANFIC. It was my choice and I know I was making it. It made more sense to me, and it's fiction. I am aware of the Hogwarts grading scale. This is just to inform everyone that YES I do know that a "C" doesn't exist normally in a HP fanfic.
> 
> Ironically, people are triggered by my warnings. Please stop.  
> Just stop.
> 
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO CONTINUES TO READ MY FANFICTION. It really means a lot to me. I love constructive criticism. I however do not think it's necessary to bash someone based on assumptions. I also don't think it's either professional or necessary to critique a summary without actually reading any of the actual work. 
> 
> Alright, on with my original note: 
> 
> WARNING: RATED EXPLICIT FOR A REASON--SMUT. HARRY IS 17 IN HIS SIXTH YEAR SO THIS IS TECHNICALLY UNDERAGE, EVEN THOUGH HE IS 'OF AGE' ACCORDING TO NEARLY ALL OTHER HP FANFIC IN HOGWARTS.  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!! There will be a part two. Please comment, it makes my heart sing.  
> I love you all!
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

** Fair Game **

 

Harry prepared himself, as usual, for one of his after-hours lessons with Snape.  

 

Strangely enough, as the lessons went on over the course of a year, Snape and Harry had actually gotten to know each other.  Neither man truly expected it to happen--but, after yet another harsh lesson for Harry, his scar started to burn.  Snape immediately rushed to him while Harry was trying to occlude Voldemort himself from entering his mind.  Snape was actually helpful, and reacted in the calmest voice Harry had ever heard.  ‘Come back to me, Harry.  Follow my voice.  Don’t let him in.’

 

Once it was over, Harry collapsed onto the floor, waking up a couple of minutes later on a warm bed.  He drank some water that was handed to him by his Professor in the dimly lit room.  They locked eyes, and that’s when Harry realized that Snape really _was_ trying to help him—he was just an arse about it. 

 

Nevertheless, Snape comforted him, giving him plenty of blankets, and allowed him to stay the night in his quarters.  Harry was oddly touched, and he accepted the man’s offer with a small smile, only to catch Snape’s relieved expression.  He was shocked that Severus Snape, the most private man he'd ever met, had offered  _him_  to stay in his personal space.

 

Since that night, Harry had seen Snape much differently.  He began to learn that Snape had a wicked sense of humor, once you got to know him.  It was almost like a secret code, and Harry felt touched to know it.  

 

Once in a while, Snape would actually chuckle with Harry.  Harry remembered the first time he had heard the man laugh--he was so taken by the smile on Snape's face.  His features, usually clouded with despair, were...well, beautiful.  Harry thought so, at least.  Snape looked so much younger when he wasn't wearing that sneer.  

 

And his  _laugh_!  Merlin, that was the best part.  Harry felt his smile widen when he heard that deep laugh for the first time.  It never got old, either. It was so unexpected--and such a gift to be able to hear. 

 

During their Saturday nights, they'd even agreed to chess games.  Harry would always sneak under his cloak, telling Ron and Hermione he was seeing someone.  Ron assumed he was seeing Ginny, and didn't want to tell him.  Hermione merely huffed and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  Harry was used to it--but he didn't have the heart to tell Ron that Ginny just wasn't right for him.  He  _had_  been seeing her...but, just like Cho, she wasn't  _interesting_.  She didn't excite him.

 

Harry was used to lying, after all.

 

He snickered to himself.  Well, it wasn't a lie, he mused.  He was going to see Snape.  Just not in the way Ron and Hermione assumed.  Like a friend, Harry thought.   _I wonder if he thinks of me as a friend?_

 

Harry let his thoughts linger as he entered the passageway.  

 

"You're late."  Snape drawled.  

 

Harry ruffled out of his cloak and cast Tempus.  Shite, he was a little late.  "Er...sorry Severus.  I guess I was lost in my own thoughts."  Harry knew Snape hated him being late--even though it was only ten minutes.

 

Snape raised a brow and smirked.  "Why am I not surprised.  Come, the board is all set.  You'll be white, as per usual, I assume?"  Snape summoned a tray of biscuits and tea for them on a side table, sitting down on the comfy black chair across from Harry's seat.

 

Harry walked over and smiled, sitting down.  "Yep!  Ahhhh," he moaned as he sat down, "I love these chairs."  He only closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, Snape had the most peculiar look on his face.  Once he realized it, his face went back to that normal facade.

 

"They are of the finest quality."  Snape said, sipping his tea, "Much needed, after teaching some of the dimwits in this school."

 

Harry snickered.  A year ago, that statement would have been infuriating--but things were different now.  He placed his first move.  "How do you spend your weekends, then, when you have some time off?"  

 

Snape easily moved his chess piece after Harry.  "Apparently, spending time with the 'teacher's pet.'"  He smirked, with those onyx eyes.

 

Harry almost forgot how to breathe.  That's what it felt like, sometimes, to have Snape stare at him like that.  He was just glad to be sitting down.  He took a sip of his tea, smiling back at the other man.  "No, really--what _do_ you do, Severus Snape?"  He said with a laugh in his voice.

 

Snape raised a brow, continuing the game.  "So curious about my personal life, Harry?"

 

Harry almost hitched his breathing.  "Ah, no--I mean...yes?  Mildly curious, that is."  He said, with a bit more courage.  Typically they talked about Harry’s classes, or, on occasion, they’d discuss what Severus was working on in his lab.  They never truly spoke about their personal lives.

 

Snape snorted.  "Indeed.  Aside from brewing potions and conducting research, I suppose I enjoy traveling by apparation." 

 

Harry tried to picture that.  “Traveling?”  He wondered where Severus would actually like to travel, or what he’d like to do while on vacation.  “How do you have the time?” 

 

Severus smirked at him and made a move to take yet another of his pawns.  “After grading in the evenings, or on weekends, I’ll stay for only a few hours at times.  Overnight, as well, if I’m in the right mood.”  His face darkened and he watched Harry’s expression carefully.

 

Harry tried to put all the pieces together—when Snape was…in the right mood?  He could only assume…well, he’d never really thought of Snape to have a sex life.  However, the innuendo was there, and he felt a certain tension between them. 

 

Though, that really didn’t make sense either.  Why _would_ there be tension?  Friends talk about their relationships—he talked to Ron and Hermione about their relationship all the time.  So why not Snape? 

 

Suddenly excited to know about Snape’s romantic life, Harry smiled.  He attempted to protect his Queen on the board.  “So…you’re saying that you’ll…stay overnight with a witch, then leave the next morning?  Er—I mean…I guess she wouldn’t have to be a witch—she could be non-magical.”  Harry stammered, not sure how to talk about this. 

 

Snape actually smiled at him and snorted.  “I’ve made you uncomfortable?”

 

Harry laughed, “No—I talk about relationships with my friends.  I consider you my friend.”  Snape looked almost taken aback by that statement, even though Harry had told him before.  He admitted to himself that he was a little uncomfortable, but it was only because this was Severus Snape—his Potions Professor.  He never thought of his teachers as sexual beings, even though they all are.

 

Snape hummed, “Alright.  To answer your question—I do not leave women the next morning.  I take no romantic interest in them.”  He moved another piece, watching Harry very carefully.

 

Harry stammered, “O-oh.  Really?”  _Damn it_ , he cursed himself.  He hadn’t meant to say that.  He cleared his throat.

 

Snape raised a brow, amused.  “Yes.  I sleep with men.  Women do nothing for my arousal.”  He was pushing Harry, and he knew it.  It was far too much fun to see the boy stammer and awkwardly try to make conversation.

 

“Uh-huh.”  Harry said, lost in his thoughts, which now suddenly were erotic images of Snape with other men.  Whether he was on top or bottom.  What he would do to these men.  All the mental images were swirling around and making him feel—

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Snape’s concentrated face saying, “It’s your turn, Harry.” 

 

They continued their game, and they moved onto other topics of conversation.  Harry decided he would ask more about Snape’s personal life later. 

 

**HP/SS**

 

One month later, and Harry still hadn’t asked Snape again about his personal life.  It seemed too…well…personal.  He kept all the information to himself, and he admitted he felt special knowing that Snape was gay, like knowing a secret about him no one else knew.

 

He’d gone to the dungeons like any other evening, except this evening he was already irritated with Ron.  Ron was grilling him with questions about why he turned down his sister, Ginny.  ‘She’s been crazy about you ever since you saved her, mate!’  Harry rubbed his temples. 

 

Ginny was so unbelievably boring.  He actually _tried_ to like her, especially for Ron’s sake.  Not to mention his own sake: he’d never been with anyone except Cho, and he just kissed Cho once.

 

Alas, no matter how hard he tried, Ginny was just as interesting as a feathered quill.

He tried to set that aside, he really did, but he was so bloody frustrated with Ron, and with himself for not liking a perfectly good potential girlfriend.  There was nothing _wrong_ with Ginny.  Just him.  He was the one who was screwed up.

 

“Potter!”  Snape rasped, exhausted, “You’re letting me into every memory tonight!  Have you forgotten all of your training?  Or perhaps you are distracted by the Weasley?”  Snape seethed. 

 

Harry was fuming, “I wish I bloody was!  It’s all Ron can bloody talk about!  ‘Why aren’t you with Ginny?  She’s obsessed with you?’”  He was sweating in his seat, irritated by Snape prodding.

 

Snape smirked at him, “So, instead of concentrating in our lessons, during my precious time, you choose to feel sorry for yourself?  Life isn’t _fair_ , Potter!  You of all people should know this.”  He barked. 

 

Harry stood up, fuming, and walked right in front of Snape, inches close to him.  He looked into the man’s eyes, close to his face, “Your precious _time_?  Don’t you mean the time you could be buggering some…some _bloke_ in Paris?”  He was so pissed off, he didn’t know what he was saying anymore.

 

Snape looked beyond angry at this point.  He took hold of Harry’s collared shirt and robes. He pushed Harry up against the wall.  “You insolent _brat._   You know very well that is not what I meant!”

 

Harry spat back, “Greasy git!  I bet they’re just lining up for you, not knowing what an _arse_ you are!”

 

Snape gripped him tighter, “You…little…insignificant _fool!_   How _dare_ —”

 

Just like that, Harry shut him up with a kiss.  He pressed his lips against the harsh words coming from Snape’s mouth.  Snape grunted in shock and Harry only kissed him harder.  Snape groaned into that eager mouth, entering his tongue into Harry’s.  Snape couldn’t think—couldn’t breathe. 

 

Harry groaned and pressed harder against Snape, who was pinning him against the wall.  He could feel the man’s tongue…and he tasted divine.  Snape’s erection was pressed against his—the man felt as hard as he was.

 

“Severus…” Harry moaned into that eager mouth, waiting again for that skilled tongue. 

Instead, Severus Snape backed away slowly, shaking.  Harry breathed heavily in and out, his hands suddenly empty.  His heart dropped.

 

“You tricked me.”  Snape said unevenly.

 

Harry wore a confused look.  “I…I don’t…know what happened.  I’m…I’m sorry.  Severus, please…”

 

Snape turned his back to him, opening the door with his wand.  “Get out.”

 

Harry stumbled in tears, tripping out the door, going straight up to his room with a glamour.  He couldn’t deal with what had just happened.  He’d just…and then…oh dear.  He really mucked things up this time…and Snape would never talk to him again.

 

He sobbed hard into his pillow.  How hadn’t he realized he developed these feelings for Severus?  But it couldn’t be…but oh, dear Merlin, Harry couldn’t deny it any longer.  He liked Snape.  _Liked_ him.  Wanted him.

 

He eventually drifted off to sleep on his wet pillow.

 

**HP/SS**

After another challenging Potions class, Snape barked, “Potter!  Stay after class.”

 

Harry pinched his eyes shut, then opened them to face reality.  He walked toward Snape, not looking at him.  “Yes, Professor?”  He mumbled to the floor.

 

Snape sighed.  “We still must continue our lessons.  Meet me at our usual time.”

 

Harry looked up in shock.  “You mean…you’re not mad?  About…er…what happened?”

 

Snape looked at him with his usual straight face.  “It is not something we should discuss here.  8 o’clock Potter.”

 

Harry frowned, “Alright, see you then.”

 

He walked out, waiting for Ron and Hermione.  “You okay mate?  You look a little pale.”  Harry looked away shyly, nodding.

 

“Did he give you a detention, Harry?”  Hermione added to Ron’s concern.

 

Harry tried to smile, “No, it’s nothing like that.  It was about the extra lessons.”

 

Hermione looked suspicious.  “Harry—tell us if anything is wrong, you can trust us.  Okay?”

 

He looked at her and smiled sheepishly.  “Thanks Hermione.”

 

**HP/SS**

 

Harry entered Snape’s rooms a few minutes early.  He turned to look at Snape, sitting at his desk, grading some sorry student’s parchment.  He watched those strong hands write “C-“ in red, along with “just barely passing” right underneath it.

 

Snape stood up, startling Harry.  The man prowled over to him with intense eyes.  “Potter.”

 

“It’s...Harry.  You know that…Severus.”  Harry said, trying for calm.

 

Snape rolled his eyes.  “We’ve become too close.  I should have never…engaged in such intolerable actions.  We won’t speak about it.”

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open.  “But, Severus…you kissed me back.  We have to talk about this!  Please.”  Harry begged.  He had to know how the man felt about him.  It was all he could bloody think about, was that passionate kiss.  It’d never been like that with Cho.

 

Severus looked at him without emotion.  He had to—he couldn’t let Harry see what the boy…man…had done to him.  He _couldn’t_ know.  The very thought of the press getting hold of this information was horrifying, not to mention, he’d lose his job—and he might very well die from the Dark Lord’s hand. 

 

“Harry, listen to me very carefully.  The war is not over.  We cannot acknowledge anything—for both our sakes—until the war is won on our side.  And it will be, but only if we stop this now.”  Severus tried to sound impatient, but the truth was, he was beyond confused with his own feelings.  He wanted Harry, and only Merlin knew why.  “Harry, you are young.  You cannot truly want me, out of all people.”  He added harshly.

 

Harry felt tears form in his eyes, trying to will them away.  He knew that this was the smarter course of action.  It made sense—and the _last_ thing he wanted was for Severus Snape to die because of _him_. 

 

Harry nodded.  He decided to ignore that last statement Severus made.

 

“Okay, I understand your point—about the war, that is.  But what if we were to keep things a secret?  Voldemort can’t get into my mind anymore—not with the training you’re giving me.  We don’t even know what this is yet.”  He tried so hard not to sound desperate.  “I…don’t know why, but I just…”

 

Snape cut him off.  “Don’t say it, Harry.”  He stepped closer, trying to think of what to say.  “Perhaps I am not the best candidate for your…romantic interests.  Have you thought of that, Potter?  You said it yourself: you don’t know why you want someone like me.  Such flattery.”  He sneered.

 

Harry walked toward him, irritated, “That’s not what I meant!”

 

Snape crossed his arms in silence.

 

Harry took a deep breath.  “I just meant…this came as a surprise for me.  Up until recently, I thought I liked women.  I realized that I thought of you as more than a friend, Severus.  I like how you look,” Harry continued speaking despite the snort from Severus, “and the biggest shock?  I like how you treat me.  Everyone else treats me as if I deserve my own throne.  But not you.  You’ve always saved me—you’ve always protected me.”  Harry whispered, trying to convince the man that he needed this.

 

Snape kept his arms crossed, but his eyes flickered with an unnamed emotion.  “Potter, you’ve spent the last six years degrading my appearance.  I own a mirror.  I know that I am not an ideal partner.”

 

Harry shook his head, “No, Severus—you’re actually…erm…” Harry blushed.  Oh gods, was he really going to admit this?

 

Snape raised a brow, stepping closer.  “Yes?”  He drawled.

 

Harry tried to continue, but the blush wouldn’t go away.  “I think that you’re…handsome.  You have…distinct features, yes.  But I felt your hair, and it isn’t greasy or oily.  It’s actually well-kept and shiny.  I’ll admit that I have joked about your appearance, and I am really sorry about that—but bloody hell, Snape!  You’ve always been unnecessarily cruel to me in class, ever since the first bloody lesson.  Erm…” 

 

Harry realized he got way off topic, and sighed, “Look, I’m attempting to explain that I really _do_ like how you look, how you act, right down to the way you speak.  The way you walk, the way you’re so careful and precise at making potions.”  There, now Harry could finally breathe.  He felt a lot better, actually.

 

Snape, on the other hand, went pale and tried not to gawk.  He couldn’t believe that Harry really liked him _that_ much.  He underestimated this ‘crush’ he preconceived was…well…just an infatuation!  But Potter was here right in front of him telling him that he really, truly liked his personality.  Snape couldn’t recall _anyone_ , not even Lucius Malfoy, saying that they liked his personality. 

 

Harry blushed and looked down, “I’ve said too much.  You probably don’t even think of me in the same way.”  He laughed once, “I feel ridiculous.  I…you don’t have to say anything.”

 

“Potter…”  Even though Snape truly didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t let the boy just leave.  People would wonder what was wrong—Snape told himself.  That was the reason he couldn’t let the boy leave. 

 

It was not at all because he was the one to make Harry upset.  It was too surreal.  It was ludicrous.

 

Harry finally looked up at him with glassy eyes.  “Please, Snape.  Can we just continue like we’ve been going?  I don’t think I have it in me to hear you tell me all the reasons I’m wrong, and why you don’t feel the same way for me.  I get it, okay?”  Harry wiped his eyes.  “I’m sorry.  I just want to be friends with you.  Can we…pretend like this never happened?  At least, until the war is over?”

 

Snape was shocked at Harry’s actions so far tonight.  He’d actually wanted to be friends?  _Still_?  Even after what Snape had said?

 

“I think that would be a wise decision, Harry.  This was not your fault—there’s no need to apologize to me.  It’s not that I’m…uninterested.”  Harry perked up at that.  Snape continued, laying a hand on his arm.  “It’s quite the opposite.  Only Merlin knows why.  However,” he brushed his hand against Harry’s cheek, and watched Harry lean into that small movement, practically purring at the touch.  Snape almost forgot what he was going to say.  “I cannot deny my feelings.  I also cannot deny how wrong this is, even though you are of age.”

 

Harry placed his hand on top of Snape’s, resting against his cheek.  “So…what are you saying?”  The urge to get closer to Snape was almost unbearable.  He just wanted to reach out and kiss him.  Or even hug him.  _Merlin, I truly have lost it,_ Harry thought for a split-second—after all, who knew one day he’d want to hug his most-hated Professor at Hogwarts?

 

Snape wore a sad expression.  He whispered, “I don’t know, Harry.”

 

For a while, they just stood there, looking into each other’s eyes.  Snape continued to stroke Harry’s cheek, and Harry held onto him for dear life.  He didn’t want to leave.

Snape didn’t want Harry to leave either.  He was far past rational thinking.  Screw the Dark Lord, the war, and everything else.

 

Then, Snape thought of something. 

 

Snape gulped.  “Harry…I will ask you this once, and only once.”  Harry nodded slowly.  “What you’ve said tonight—are you absolutely _sure_ about these feelings?”

 

Without breaking their heated eye contact, Harry turned and kissed Snape’s hand against his skin.  “Oh yes.  Absolutely sure.”  His eyes were ablaze with passion.

Snape ignored his own erection screaming at him.  “I have an idea.  It might not work.”

 

Harry stopped and thought for a minute, “Wait.  You said that this—us being together, even in secrecy—it could…kill you.  I don’t want that.  I don’t want to be the reason you die, Snape.”  Harry said, suddenly aware of all the consequences laid out before them.

 

Snape sighed, “Yes—if the Dark Lord, or anyone other than Albus, found out about…us.”  That felt strange to say, Severus thought.

 

Snape continued, “I might be able to create a potion that would help you completely occlude when it comes to romantic memories…with only me.  I would be nonexistent in your mind to anyone who tried to enter.”  _Why haven’t I thought of this before?_   Snape wondered. 

 

Harry cocked his head to the side, “But what about you?  I mean, if Voldemort enters your mind, he can still get to your memories with me.  You can’t erase me completely and take the potion—it would make him think you were hiding something.” 

 

Snape nodded, impressed at Harry’s conclusion, “Yes, _if_ he managed to get through.  However, despite his multiple efforts and Crucios, he has failed to do so for quite some time now.”  He watched Harry try to contain his excitement—it was quite amusing.

 

Harry _was_ excited—but they still needed to figure this out.  “Okay—but let’s say he managed to.  What would it take for him to do that?”  If they could avoid this at all costs, it would be worth it to plan instead of acting irrationally.

 

“I would have to be severely injured, poisoned, but even in those circumstances I’ve been able to occlude him.”  Snape thought aloud.  He wondered what the Dark Lord _would_ do if he found out about Harry.

 

“Perhaps,” he wondered, removing his hand from Harry for a moment to put it under his chin, “if he found out, I would manage to convince him that I was manipulating you.  That I wanted to perform magic on you while you sleep, force-feed you potions to make your magic weaker.”  He looked at Harry who was nodding.

 

“That’s _brilliant_!”  Harry beamed.  He was trying not to jump up and down.  This could work.  This could _actually_ work.

 

Snape smirked at him.  “You _do_ want this.”

 

Harry grabbed Severus’ hand.  “Haven’t I proven that to you yet?”  He leaned in to kiss the older wizard, but he was stopped. 

 

“Wait.”  Snape rasped.  “I still have to _make_ the potion.  I…we can’t risk…” He lost all thought when looking into Harry’s eyes.

 

“But, Severus—we already have memories of us kissing.”  Harry said, smirking at him.  “Of you pinning me against the wall and moaning into my mouth.”  He breathed against Snape’s lips.  “What’s another memory until then?”

 

Severus moaned involuntarily, “Harry…”  He had to admit it, the brat was right. 

 

His next sentence was lost.  He found himself gasping at Harry’s erection making an appearance through his robes, pressed against his waist.  “Severus…it’s okay.  Really.  I’m getting better at occluding—thanks to your lessons.  And until you make the potion, like you said—Voldemort is easily persuaded.  But I promise you, Severus,” he paused to look into those worried onyx orbs, “I will do _everything_ in my power not to let it get to that point.  No one will know—not even Ron or Hermione.  You have my word.”

 

Snape’s expression turned from worried to caring.  He was certain that no one had ever wanted him this badly as Harry was expressing.  It was bloody arousing.  It was still insane, he knew, but with the younger wizard here pressed against him, he knew how he felt.  The truth was, after actually getting to know the brat, Harry had proven himself worthy of friendship.  He wasn’t the fame-seeking ‘James’ he had concocted in his mind’s eye.  Harry was courageous, powerful, but humble.  Sometimes Severus questioned whether Harry understood just how powerful he was.

 

“So…” Harry looked up at him with a cheeky grin.  “ _Professor_ , we should really get back to—”

 

Snape pushed Harry against the wall, this time shutting _Harry_ up, and pressed his lips against those in front of him.  Harry moaned and opened his mouth immediately, letting Snape’s tongue caress his.  Snape growled back into his mouth, seeking relief, sweet relief.  He didn’t get many pleasantries in his life.  He savored every moment of devouring Harry James Potter’s delicious mouth.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and broke apart for air, “Wow,” he breathed, looking into Severus’ passionate gaze.  “Please.”  He said, just before kissing Snape’s neck.  Snape moaned—Harry never heard that sound from him before.  He smirked to himself, doing it again.  “Mmm…”

 

“Harry?”  Snape said, sounding raspier than he intended with Harry doing _that_ against his neck.    

 

Harry breathed, “Fuck me.”

 

Harry could hardly wait for a response.  He could hardly believe he was saying this.  He _wanted_ to be fucked by Severus, and he wanted to be fucked into the next century.  Up against the wall, on the floor, he didn’t care. 

 

He felt Severus grasp the sides of his head and give him a searing kiss.  Harry was brave enough to grasp Snape’s arse-cheeks through his robes.

 

 **HP/SS**  

 

After hearing that statement from Harry, Severus was having a hard time forming sentences.  He had wanted to say, ‘Harry, are you sure?’ or even, ‘The potion should be made first, before we do anything rash.’

 

Instead, he found himself standing in front of a blushing Harry Potter, snogging him for all he was worth.  Harry was a natural skilled kisser—and eager to please, which Severus appreciated in a lover.

 

In a blink of an eye, Harry was down on his knees in front of Snape in the dim office, and everything was silent.  His green eyes shone against his porcelain skin, slightly tanned from Quidditch, and his lips were deliciously pink from all their lovely kissing.

 

“W-wait.  Harry…”  Snape rasped as Harry grasped that heavy cock through the thick fabric, about to unbutton Snape’s pants.  Harry couldn’t stop.  The look on Snape’s face was desperate and heady. 

 

“Don’t you want this?”  Harry asked seductively, putting his mouth over the fabric covering Snape’s hard penis.  Snape could only moan and try not to fall forward.  He grasped onto Harry’s hair.  He could hardly believe that Harry was pulling down his pants…and was about to pull down his black boxers.

 

He pulled Harry up by his arms and kissed him hard against the wall.   “ _Harry_ ,” he breathed into the eager mouth against his, “you don’t have to do this.”  He studied Harry’s flushed face, his green eyes widened.  “We can stop at any time.”  Snape said, trying to focus.

 

Harry kissed the man hard, and reached down tentatively into those black boxers. 

Then he felt that throbbing, giant erection. 

 

Snape groaned wildly into Harry’s mouth as Harry grasped him.  All of his thoughts melted into an incomprehensible puddle. 

 

Harry got onto his knees again, looking up at Severus with a smirk, before revealing the cock before him.  _Gods.  Dear fucking Merlin._  

 

He was practically drooling at the sight of that cock before he looked up at Severus, only to find the man actually blushing down at him, devouring Harry with his eyes. 

Harry stared into his eyes as he grabbed the throbbing, cherry red cock in front of him, pulsing with need.  He kissed the very tip, and licked the underside. 

 

Severus’ eyes widened.  He grabbed ahold of Harry’s head, already shaking from his desire.

 

Harry continued to lick him, then he finally closed his eyes and took as much of that cock in his mouth as he could manage.  He sucked, bobbing up and down, trying to get farther down. 

 

Snape looked at Harry concentrating on pleasing him, and it was almost too much.  “ _Harry…_ ” he rasped, gripping the hair on Harry’s head.  “If you…gah…keep doing that…I’ll…”  He groaned again as Harry licked the slit of his cock.

 

Harry quite liked how Severus tasted.  He tasted sweet and musky at the same time, and yes, Harry decided, he was _definitely_ gay.

 

“Hmm?”  Harry moaned around that cock he was sucking, loving that Severus was pulling his hair.  “Severus—I love your cock.  It tastes so good.  I want to taste you when you cum.”  Harry gave another suck, looking at his Professor’s bewildered onyx eyes, glazed over from passion. 

 

“Cum for me, Professor.  Cum deep in my mouth.”  Harry said, and Severus couldn’t hold back.  He grabbed Harry’s head and thrusted, convulsing, groaning wildly and whimpering primal guttural noises.

 

The streams were thick and delicious down Harry’s throat.  Harry gagged a little when he swallowed around Severus’ bulk, but _Merlin_ , he wanted to do this. 

 

Harry moaned around that pulsing, bulky cock as Severus emptied himself into Harry.  Harry pulled off and coughed only once, licking his lips, and giving tender sucks to Severus’ cockhead. 

 

Snape groaned and pulled Harry up with force, crashing their lips together, tasting his own completion on that eager tongue.  “Fuck.”  Severus groaned in Harry’s mouth, making Harry shiver.  “You’ve truly never done that before?”  Harry was proud of making him breathless.

 

Harry smirked and shook his head, giving his professor another long kiss.  “No, Sir.”

Snape laughed evilly in his mouth.  “You minx.”  He took Harry’s hand and kissed him into his bedroom Harry had only seen once before.  Severus slammed the door shut and disrobed himself and Harry with just a wave of his wand. 

 

Harry blushed as his erection slapped his stomach.  He was red and pulsing down there.  He looked up at Snape, who was stalking toward him, suddenly being pushed onto the bed. 

 

“I suppose it would only be polite to return the favor.”  Severus mused, looking at Harry with a sexy grin that took his breath away.  The man crawled on top of him and kissed his way down Harry’s neck.  He swirled his tongue around the dusky pink nipple, which earned him a groan.

 

Harry tried to thrust against Severus’ leg.  He was going to burst at any moment, he was sure of it.  It was too much.

 

Severus grasped the root of Harry’s pulsing cock to prevent him from coming.  He clicked his tongue in faux disapproval.  “Mister Potter, you’ll only cum when I say.  Is that clear?”  His eyes darkened.

 

Harry blushed and nodded, “Oh yes.  Yes Professor.”  He leaned up for another kiss, and Severus gave him one, then pushed him down onto the bed.  He smirked at Harry as he explored the rest of his body. 

 

He got down to Harry’s thighs, licking them, studying that weeping cock.  Pre-cum was seeping out already, just waiting for him to taste. 

 

He couldn’t help but sample it with his tongue.  Harry wasn’t as large as him, no, but he was definitely larger than he’d expected.  His shaft was bulky and wide, and screaming for attention. 

 

Harry whimpered as he felt Severus lick him in his slit.  “Oh, god!”  He reached down to pet Snape’s silky hair. 

 

Snape looked up at him with feral eyes as he swallowed Harry’s bulk inch by inch, sucking hard.  Harry’s mouth was open wide, his hand was gripping Snape’s hair, and he was making noises he didn’t think were possible.

 

He babbled, “Severus, Severus, please!  More, oh god!”  He tried not to move, but Snape was encouraging him to with his eyes—that’s what it seemed like, anyway.

Snape pulled off of him to stroke his bulk, rasping, “Fuck my mouth, Harry.  I want you to cum.” 

 

Harry groaned as he took up Snape’s offer, fucking him slowly at first.  Small thrusts, and Snape was sucking him beautifully.  He swirled his tongue around Harry’s engorged cockhead.  That’s when Harry lost all control and thrusted into the back of Snape’s throat and _came_.

 

He came, came, and came.  Snape held him there, sucking him in all the right ways, swallowing down his cum.  He didn’t choke at all.

 

Harry fell back onto the bed, completely boneless.  “Fuck.  Wow.  That was…”

 

Then Severus gave another kiss to Harry’s cockhead, cleaning them both off with a spell.  He crawled up to Harry, also exhausted. 

 

When Severus made his way up on the bed, Harry kissed him tenderly, stroking his cheek, toying with his nipples.  “Mmmmm….Sev’rus…” 

 

Snape kissed him back just as gently, not wanting this to end.  He knew the right thing to do would be to send Harry back to his rooms.

 

But when Harry asked him to stay, with those green eyes begging him, he pulled him close and said, “…I suppose,” with a smile.  Harry smiled back, over the moon. 

 

They fell asleep holding each other that Friday night without nightmares or flashbacks, for once.

 

**HP/SS**

**End of Part One**


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Age play, mpreg. So much smut.
> 
> Hope you all love it <3 <3
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them!!

**Fair Game**

**Part Two**

Harry woke up with strong arms wrapped around him, and warm breath on his neck. Remembering what had happened last night, he was sure that his smile was ear to ear. 

 

He snuggled closely to Severus, looking around the room.  Dark wooden dressers, jade colored walls, black carpeting…well, that all made sense, since he was the Head of Slytherin House.

 

Harry froze at that thought.  He had just _slept with_ the Head of Slytherin.  The Potions Master.  Professor Snape.

 

Harry felt Severus stirring against him.  He heard the man groan, then stretch, and his arm muscles flexed around Harry. 

 

Harry found himself hot in the cheeks as his erection flared to life, soon feeling Severus’ pressed directly against his arse.  Harry thanked all gods above that this wasn’t a school night.

 

Severus’ lips felt soft, almost caressing, against the back of Harry’s neck.  Severus let his feelings take over, thinking about how good…no…how _fantastic_ Harry had sucked his cock last night. 

 

Severus stroked Harry’s arm up and down, kissing his neck still.  Harry moaned and wriggled his arse against Severus’ hard prick.  _Fuck_ , Harry thought, feeling how hard and huge Severus was right now. 

 

He instinctively rolled over and faced his newfound lover, looking into his lust-filled eyes.  No words were spoken, or needed to be, for Harry to see that he was wanted. 

 

Severus _wanted_ him.  Oh, how he wanted Harry.  _Now._

 

Without another thought, Harry pressed his lips against Snape’s, letting out a soft whimper.  To Harry’s surprise, Severus moaned back, kissing him harder and pressing against his waist. 

 

Harry felt like he was on a cloud.  Severus rolled him over, and Harry wrapped his arms around him, one hand softly stroking his raven-black hair.  Harry was convinced this was heaven.  He had never felt such bliss in his life. 

 

Suddenly, those lips were gone, but they trailed downward to Harry’s neck, sliding along to his ear.  “ _Harry…_ ”  Severus whispered lowly, seductively.  Harry thrust against Severus, unsure of how he was supposed to hold on when Severus said his name like that. 

 

“ _Severus!_ ”  Harry cried in a whimper, clutching him, thrusting again.  Severus pinned Harry down and looked at him with adoration.  The older wizard wore a very small smile on his face, pushing some hair out of Harry’s eyes. 

 

Harry smiled goofily at him.  Severus couldn’t help but indulge, kissing that grin off of Harry’s face. 

 

Harry happily complied, his heart fluttering as he felt Severus smile into the kiss.  He would make a point to remember that smile, down to every last detail.

 

“Mmmm…”  Harry moaned as the kiss got more and more heated.  Severus was toying with his lover’s hair, his tongue teasing Harry’s.  Harry was meeting him eagerly. 

 

They broke apart, only for air.  Harry looked into Severus’ black eyes and quietly said, “Fuck me?”

 

Severus’ eyes widened, his lips parted.  All the blood rushing to his cock was making him act on instinct instead of intellect.  It would be so easy just to take Harry, as he was offering himself to him. 

 

He devoured Harry’s neck, kissing him where he knew he’d earn a whimper.  “Do you…truly want that?”  He asked.

 

Harry whimpered louder.  “Severus…you know I do.  Please.  I’m begging you.”

 

Severus smiled against his neck, biting the skin gently.  “I like the sound of that.”

 

Harry raked his nails on Severus’ back gently.  “Please…”

 

Severus stopped what he was doing.  He had to ask, “Has anyone ever…”

 

Harry looked at him, stroking his cheek with his hand, “No one.  I only ever wanted you.” 

 

Severus gulped and cleared his throat.  “I see.”

 

Harry was afraid for a moment that he’d say no.  He was so fucking hard, and he wanted Severus _inside_ him.  He wanted to feel him, connected to him, and just the thought of fucking him made his heart beat faster. 

 

Severus pulled open a drawer beside his bed, grabbing a bottle of some kind.  It was unlabeled.  Harry narrowed his eyes, then understood what it was.  Lubricant—he had seen something about using it in a Muggle porno when he was 16 or so.

 

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the breach with his legs spread apart.  He had only heard it could sting slightly, and he wanted it so badly, but maybe it was going to hurt…

 

And then he felt Severus sucking his left nipple, pinching the right one.  Harry arched up a little, surprised at how good that felt.  “Oh…god!”  He moaned as his lover made his way down his stomach.  He kissed him everywhere, sucking, exploring. 

 

“Oh fuck!”  Harry cried as Severus swallowed his penis whole.  Gods!  This was torturous—he wanted to cum later, not now.  But oh, it felt so fucking good, with that warm, enticing mouth sucking him in…

 

Harry felt something a little slippery and cold enter his arse as Severus was sucking him.  For a moment, Severus stopped and looked at him. 

 

“Harry…I need to stretch you first.  The first time might sting...”  He was blushing.  The man was blushing, his finger knuckle deep inside of Harry’s arse. 

 

Harry looked at him lovingly.  “Severus…it’s okay.  I want this.  I want you to be my first.”  _My only_.  Harry thought, but he didn’t want to scare Severus away. 

 

Severus finally looked at him again.  “You will tell me if it hurts.”

 

Harry nodded, “Yes.”

 

Severus gave him a boyish, flushed smile, and he almost looked insecure.  Harry had the urge to comfort him, to tell him that he wanted him as badly as his next breath, but before he could, Severus put another finger inside him and stretched him. 

 

It did sting, but only a bit.  Harry didn’t mind the pain.  He braced himself.

 

Then, something happened.  Severus brushed his finger up against his prostate, and Harry heard himself moan and writhe under his touch.  Severus was holding him down, watching him pant, his mouth going slack.

 

“Harry?”  Severus sounded concerned, but all Harry could do was whimper, “More!  Please!  I’ve never…felt anything…so good before…” 

 

Severus’ eyes went dark and he stretched him further, entering another finger.  Harry cried, and he bucked.  He looked delicious like this, so ready and ripe, Severus wondered if he was drooling.

 

Then Harry snapped him out of his haze, _“Severus!_ ”  He was crying out his name so beautifully…

 

He found himself crawling up to Harry and kissing him senselessly, while Harry was clawing and grasping at his back.  “Oh please, in me, get in me—”  Harry moaned wantonly, and Severus couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He slicked himself with lubricant and entered the tip of his penis into Harry’s body. 

 

Harry’s mouth parted, his eyes had an expression of “ _yes_ ” and wonder, as he slowly pushed in. 

 

Severus looked so concentrated on what he was doing, it was making Harry want to lose his load just from the sight of his facial expression.  And then he said, “ _Harry…_ ”

 

Harry had to pinch his eyes shut and bite his lip to keep from coming.  “ _More!_ ”

 

Severus pushed in further, further, and he was all the way inside.  He stroked Harry’s cheek as he felt that tight, glorious hole adjusting to him.  Harry opened his lust-filled, shining green eyes, and smiled.  Severus wondered what he had ever done to deserve such a beautiful young man, giving himself away to him. 

 

He dipped his head to kiss Harry, slowly, sensually.  Harry moaned, “I’m okay, better than okay.  You can move now.”  He pushed some hair behind Severus’ ear.  Then, Severus looked down at his body and thrusted.  His eyes snapped back to Harry’s gaze. 

 

Harry had never seen Severus Snape so open before.  His emotions were written all over his face.  He thrusted again and he could see Severus trying to resist the urge to fuck him _hard_.

 

But that was what Harry wanted.  To be fucked hard. 

 

Harry was shaking underneath him as he thrusted a little harder, a little faster.  He involuntarily grunted, gasped, as he saw the look on Harry’s face.  He knew what he wanted.  He thrusted again, harder this time.  Harry’s eyes rolled back, and Severus knew he’d hit the right spot to send sparks flying.  

 

He repeated the motion, kissing Harry’s neck, and thrusted again, again, and again.  Harry gasped and moaned, “ _Severus!  Oh god…there…_ ”

 

“Harry…”  Snape groaned against his neck, “I want to fuck you harder.”

 

Harry groaned and arched his body, “Take me.”  

 

Severus looked at the delicious sight of Harry offering himself so willingly, and he indeed took him.  He grabbed the young man’s legs and put them over his shoulders, grabbed his arse and _fucked_. 

 

Pounding, thrusting, harder and faster than before, Harry wanted to cum.  He moaned incoherently, “Sev…Sev…harder…fuck…!”

 

Severus was trying his best to hold back, making his fair share of noises.  Harry loved to hear the man whimper for him—to think he could sound so precious, so high-pitched and sexy…

 

Harry squeezed around him, seeing Severus stroke his hard prick.  The man was looking into his eyes with the most intense gaze he’d ever seen.  And then, as he was thrusting, whimpering, stroking at a faster pace, he said, “ _Harry…cum for me…cum for me, now!_ ”

 

Harry silently arched, then screamed his lover’s name as he shot thick strands of cum all over his chest, writhing.

 

Severus felt his balls jut upward, his cock being clenched by the tightest and most glorious hole, and he _came_ , hot and blindingly into Harry’s needy body. 

 

“ _HARRY,”_ he whimpered, collapsing onto his lover. 

 

The next thing he knew, he was breathing hard, raggedly next to Harry’s ear, still inside him. 

 

Harry moaned, “Mmmmm, _fuck_.”  He felt Harry turn his head toward him to lose even more of his breath from that delicious kiss. 

 

His prick was still throbbing from the intensity of coming so hard.   “Oh, Harry…”  He moaned into the younger’s mouth, taking his time kissing him.  Slowly, languidly, he made love to his mouth with his lips.

 

He slipped out of Harry carefully, cleaning them with a spell. 

 

Before he could even ask, Harry was going to say he was alright. 

 

Instead, he said, “I love you.”

 

Severus looked at him with skepticism at first, then saw that he really meant it.  Harry…loved him?  His expression turned from critical to loving as soon as he realized Harry was serious. 

 

“Er…”  Harry stammered, “I…”  But he was kissed again, this time, harder.

 

Severus kissed his way down to his jugular, then over to the shell of his ear, and murmured, “I love you.”

 

Harry felt tears forming in his eyes.  “Y-you do?”

 

Severus wiped the tears away with his fingers, nodding.  Harry unexpectedly hugged him and kissed his neck.  He smiled, beaming, though tears were still falling from his eyes. 

 

Severus nuzzled him, kissing his forehead, then his cheek.  “Yes, somehow you’ve seduced me.”  With one more kiss, deep and long, they parted and snuggled against each other. 

 

“I don’t know if I can move after that.”  Harry whispered into the silence, stroking Severus’ arms, which were protectively around him. 

 

“Then don’t.”  Severus said, already drifting off to sleep again.  Harry could hear the soft snoring in his ear, which only lulled him to sleep.

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

After Harry defeated Voldemort, he found himself unexpectedly pregnant.  Severus was beside himself, trying to understand how in the world that happened. 

 

Poppy explained that Harry had wanted a child so badly, he must have given himself ovaries through magic somehow.  Severus was looking at Harry, who was blushing and confused, and told him that he wanted children too.  He just never had the chance, and never found the right person. 

 

Harry was always so horny during his pregnancy.  Severus would fuck him and fuck him, and Harry would squeal and cum, but it would never be enough. 

 

On top of that, Harry was having twins.  His stomach was round, his breasts were full of milk, and he could hardly walk. 

 

Severus was very protective of him and the babies, getting anything he needed. 

 

Every night, they would fuck.  Severus would get a kick out of the milk squirting in his face, sometimes he even drank from Harry’s newly grown breasts. 

 

Harry loved every minute of it.

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

Once the twins were born, Harry was over the moon, as was Severus.  Two boys: Cole and Nathan.  They were gentle and loving, though rambunctious at times, and they loved both their dads. 

 

Harry looked down at both of them as they latched onto each nipple and suckled.  Harry groaned in pleasure and looked at Severus, who was eyeing him like prey.  Harry licked his lips and knew exactly what was in store for him later.  Maybe not tonight, for he was tired, but soon.  For now, he would enjoy his boys feeding from him, and the euphoric high from it.

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

Harry was always so fucking wanton.  He’d always want to be filled with semen, wanting Severus to fuck him.  Severus did, often, thoroughly. 

 

“Always begging to be filled.”  Severus groaned, “Always wanting more babies inside you.”  He thrust in, hard.

 

Harry spread his legs farther, “Deeper!  Want your babies!”

 

Severus grunted, “How many do you want this time?” 

Harry whimpered, “Gods!  I don’t care!  As many as you’ll feed my hole.”

 

Severus growled, “Harry!  Take it, take all of it, I’m going to cum!”  The bed was hitting the wall, over and over, faster and faster.  Harry met him thrust for thrust.  He was suddenly flipped over, riding his partner. 

 

He wantonly moaned as he happily bounced on that engorged cock.  Severus stilled, “Harry,” and he thrusted hard into his lover’s body. 

 

Harry took all of Severus’ cum, devouring it, making it his.  He wanted more. 

 

He rode that cock still, until Severus found himself close for a second time. 

 

“Harry, fucking Merlin, you’re going to kill me…”  He arched, so close. 

 

Harry groaned, “I want you to knock me up.”

 

Severus grunted, “I want to give you babies, watch them suckle your milk.  I want to watch your belly get swollen with my child.” 

 

Harry arched, “Fuck!  I’ll cum if you keep talking like that!”

 

Severus flipped him over again and fucked him so hard, the bed was shaking vigorously.  “I’ll fill you up with my litter, make you my bitch in heat.  I’ll drink from your breasts, Harry…”

 

Then, Severus latched onto a left nipple while fucking Harry in earnest, and Harry _came_.  He came all over their chests, on Severus’ chin, everywhere.  He shot milk from his breasts, and Severus drank that sweet nectar, licking his lips. 

 

He held that pert arse and thrust once, twice, three times. 

 

Harry felt himself being filled with hot, liquid fire, and he could feel the magic within him make changes.  He could almost feel his eggs meeting Severus’ strong sperm, and he whined, taking in more and more semen. 

 

“Fuck,” Severus growled, placing his hands on Harry’s stomach.  “You’re sucking me dry.”

 

Harry whined, “You’ll give me so many…”

 

Severus kissed him, “I’ll protect each and every one.”

 

Harry stroked his hair, “You’re such a good father.”  Then, he pushed Severus to his left, swollen breast.  “Drink.”

 

Severus licked the nipple, teasing it, and suckled like a little infant.  “Mmm, love your milk.”  Harry pressed him onto it, feeling relieved of being drained. 

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

“Quadruplets.”  Harry repeated.  “Oh.”

 

Severus almost fainted.  “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

 

Harry gave him a look.  Severus smirked at him. 

 

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 What did you think??

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! I loved writing this so much. What did you all think?  
> There will be a part two!  
> Please leave any suggestions in the comments, I love to hear your feedback, it makes my life.
> 
> <3
> 
> -Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


End file.
